baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
New items in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition
This is a list of all the new notable magic items in Shadows of Amn Weapons Axes * Hojar's Fame +1 (25% chance of inflicting 1d8 fire damage on hit) - Vagrant blades group, amphitheater - ohrax1h1 Daggers * The Grave Binder +2 (Dagger +2 that deals 1d6 base damage instead on 1d4) - Purchase from Gul Dukeem merchant in Red wizard Enclave in Waukeens Promenade - dagg04 * Dagger of Venom +2 (From BG1, 1 pointer of damage per second for 15 seconds. Save vs Poison Negates) - Purchase from Gul Dukeem merchant in Red wizard Enclave in Waukeens Promenade - misc75 * The Jade Fang +3 (5% chance to stun for 10secs, restores 1 hp to user with each hit) - Shou-Lung's tomb - ohhdag01 Great Swords * Rancor +1 (+1 greatsword, which gets +1 to hit when you have killed someone) -Dorn's starting equipment - sw2hd1 * Abyssal Blade +3 (+1 Dex, -1 Int, +5 vs good, +1d4 fire damage) - Xachrimos - ohdsw2ha empowered 1: (+5 dmg vs devils) - Trap Ur Gothoz inside- ohdsw2hb empowered 2: (+5 dmg vs demons) - Trap Azothet inside - ohdsw2hc empowered 3: (+5 dmg vs devils, +5 dmg vs demons) - Trap both inside - ohdsw2hd These empowerment options are mutually exclusive * Ir'revrykal +5 "The Unholy Reaver" (Immunity to Charm, 50% chance to dispell magic on hit, 1D10+5, +5 vs good. Blackguards Only) - Watcher's Keep: Githyanki Encampment room 1 - ohreaver Scimitars * Hawksight +2 (+1 dex) - Kill the tears of selune in initial Rasaad encounter - ohrsw1h1 Slings * Lupine Sling +2 (15% chance of inflicting disease on hit) - Vagrant blades group, amphitheater - ohrslng1 * Wild Sling +1 (Target must save vs spell or 100% chance for wild surge on any spells cast next round) - After quest to find Kirik, convince her to allow Kirik to continue practicing wild magic, then talk to Kirik for reward - ohnslng1 Staffs * Neera's Staff +1 (10% chance either target or wielder takes 1 fire damage) - Neera's starting equipment - stafn1 Warhammers * The Brick +2 (Returning throwing hammer, Save vs spells or take +1d12 magic dmg and suffer 100% spell failiure chance next round. Aura of wild magic: 10% chance a spell cast within 10 ft of wielder, friend or foe alike, will become a wild surge) - Reward from the Half orc in the wild mage camp after you free him if you let him hit you without retaliating - ohnhamm1 Ammunition * Arrow of Dispelling - Purchase from Gul Dukeem merchant in Red wizard Enclave in Waukeen's Promenade Armour Robes * Robe of Invocation (Fire cold acid and electric resit +20%) - Order of the 8 staves stronghold - ohnrobe2 * Robe of Goodman Hayes (Permanent chaos shield on wearer, AC -1 penalty) - Reward from Telana for freeing the wild mages - ohnrobe1 * Tunic of Blindeye (Movement rate increased by 2. 25% resistance to magic damage: Once per day: Wild Zone: All spells cast in 30 ft radius are wild surges for one turn, Wild Mages Only) - Purchase from Gul Dukeem merchant in Red wizard Enclave in Waukeens Promenade - ohnrobe3 Shields * Shield of Fyrus Khal +2 : AC +3, +10% fire, cold, acid, electric resist, all allies within 5 ft gain +5% magic resistance. Cast spell turning once per day - After quest to find Kirik, convince mother that wild magic is too dangerous - ohnshld1 Accessories Amulets * Wooden Horse Necklace: (+2 AC, +2 saving throws) - Complete Return Mereth's hairband quest in wild mage camp - ohnamul2 * Brooch of the Vagrant Blades (Reflect magic missiles back at the attacker) Vagrant blades group, amphitheater - ohramul1 Belts * Adoy's Belt (+5 saves vs Petrification/Polymorph) - Neera's starting equipment - nebelt01 * Ox-Tail Belt (+4 ac vs missile weapons, -2 charisma) Vagrant blades group, amphitheater - ohrbelt1 * Belt of Minor Invulnerability (5% chance of wearer getting globe of minor invulnerability, Cast globe of minor invulnerability once per day) Vagrant blades group, amphitheater - ohrbelt2 Boots * Moonlight Walkers (AC +2) - Rasaad's starting equipment - rsboot Cloaks * Cloak of Dragomir (Allows vampires to travel in the sunlight at -6str -4dex -2int -2wis -2cha) - Dragomir the red in Dragomir's tomb - ohhcloak * Cowl of the Stars (May cast melf's minute meteors once per day as a wizard the same level as the wearer) - Shana gifts it to you if you resolve Rasaad's encounter peacefully. Otherwise on her corpse - ohrclck1 * Cloak of Atonement (each use of the cloak subtracts 1 con for 8 hours from wearer and randomly cast one of the following: Armor of Faith, Chant, Chaotic Commands, Death Ward, Shield of the Archons) - Complete trial of penance - ohrclck3 * Cloak of Unerring Strikes (+2 Thac0 with offhand) - Pickpocket or Kill Treya at first Rasaad encounter in Trademeet - ohrclck2 Gauntlets * Glimmering Bands (Thac0 +2) - Rasaad's starting equipment - rsbrac * Gauntlets of Aln Zekk (+3 damage when attacking with fists, 15% chance of inflicting 1d10 cold damage with each successful attack) - Successfully complete trial of darkness - ohrbrac1 Helmets * Eyes of the Beholder (+1AC, 3 charges per day: Can cast Dominate, Paralyze or Fear) - Complete trial of pain - ohreyeb * The Visage (+1 Thac0, +1 saving throws, Immunity to feeblemind, confusion, fear and charm, Domination 1/day, Breath Acid 1/day (6d6), not usable by good) - Reward from Ur-Gothoz after binding Azothet in the tree - ohdmask Rings * Ring of Duplication ( AC +1 vs Missiles, Hide in shadows +10%, Mirror image 3 times per day)- Vagrant blades group, amphitheater - ohrring1 Wands and Potions * Green Dragon Potion (Str set to 25, int 3, con 3, Slows user. Lasts 24hours) - Complete Reunite Zaviak and Wilson quest in wild mage camp - ohnpotn1 * Red Potion (+50% resistance to Magic Damage, Set int to 25,Wis to 3, str to 3, Lasts 24 hours) - Defeat Algaroth's attack on twofold temple * Wand of Glitterdust - Resurrection gorge, container - ohdwand1 * Potion of Clairvoyance (Detect invisible 10 mins) - Winterbrook, Resurrection gorge - ohdpotn1 * Wand of Spell Striking (Breach and Pierce Magic) - 2 copies: Vicross in ToB and Purchase from Wands vendor merchant in Red wizard Enclave in Waukeens Promenade Misc * Collar Bell (3 times a day wake everyone in 30 ft radius from sleep. Also make a saving throw or become deafened for 1 turn) - Complete Barad Ding's cat rescue quest in wild mage camp - ohncoll * CHARNAME's Tankard (Restore 2d8hp 3 times per day) - Complete Mironda's Ale quest in wild mage camp Cloak of Dragomir - ohntank * Gem of Seeing (can cast true sight once per day) - Complete trial of blinding - ohrscrl1 * Dragomir's Respite - Hexxat gives it to you after defeating Dragomir - ohhbag Notable extras All these items already existed in the game, but these are additional copies of them. * 2x Helm of Glory - Guardian terpfen, Helmite camp and one at Hammerjaw ambush * 2x Helm of Charm Protection - Hammerjaw ambush * Periaph of life protection -Shou-Lung's tomb * Robe of the Neutral Archmagi - Purchase from Gul Dukeem merchant in Red wizard Enclave in Waukeens Promenade * Plate of the Dark (Full Plate +1) - Fadell Iron Eye * Shortbow +3 - Hafsa, Al-Qadim tomb Other The two bonus merchants found in the Adventurers mart and Copper Coronet are included in BG2:EE, selling magical items based of IWD and PS:T * Sling of Seeking: Can be used without ammo (fires +1 sling bullets). This replaces the old ability of adding strength bonus to sling damage, as this is now present in all slings. * Mace of Disruption +1 now strikes as a +3 weapon. * Mace of Disruption +2 now strikes as a +5 weapon. * Kundane +1 now grants an extra attack * Defender of Easthaven is now a +3 weapon (previously +2) Siege of Dragonspear items The following SoD Items can be transferred over to BG2:EE Shadows of Amn campaign * Archer's Eyes - Drow party guarding the exit of the underdark * Bard Hat - First fight in Planar Prison * Belt of the Skillful Blade - Drow merchant, Ust Natha * Biter +2 - Waukeen's Promenade Shop * Buckler of the Fist +2 - Black market thief near Temple of Ilmater in Slums at night * Dragon Blade +3 - Tazok in Firkraag Dungeon * Helmet of Dumathoin - Adventurer group, Temple District sewers * Robe of Red Flames - Edwin's starting equipment * Tangled Strings - Bridge District Shop * Voidhammer +3 - Bodhi's Lair * Voidsword +3 - Bodhi's Lair Throne of Bhaal Weapons Longswords * Holy Long Sword of Tyr +3 (+6 dmg vs Chaotic Evil) - Any guard in Lunia - ohdhswd Armour Body armor * Silver Dragon Scales - Yxtrazzal Shadow plane - ohdscale * Silver Dragon Scale (AC:-2, Cha -2, +15% magic resistance, Movement rate increased by 3, Heals wearer 2 hp each time damage is taken, not usable by good) - crafted by Cespenar with Scales that drop from Dolrassa and Ixthezzys in Lunia - ohdarmor Shield * Kazrah's Shield (AC+5, chain lighting 1/day) - purchase in black pits arena, Neera's quest - ohbshld1 Accessories Boots * Night Walkers: +2 movement rate, Immunity to Web, Grease, Entangle. Shadow door 3 times per day - in the dwarf household, behind the locked door with 2 guards, Algoroth's quarters - ohrboot1 Cloaks * Cloak of the Dark Moon (+2 Ac, +2 saving throws at night. Immunity to blindness, Prot magical energy 3/day) - Algoroth's Quarters - ohrclck4 * Cloak of the Lich (cold and electric resist +50%, immunity to death effects) - purchase in black pits arena, Neera's quest - ohbclck1 Helmets * Thayan Circlet (+15% probability that a wild surge will have a positive effect) - Vicross - ohnhelm1 * Headband of the Devout: (permanent bless, Immunity to confusion, Righteous Magic 1/day, Monk only) - Algoroths Quarters - ohrhelm1 Wands and Potions * Wand of Whips: Casts force whip on target creature: Duration 4 rounds . 1d6+1 magic damage per round + Save vs spells (-4) or become held for the remaining duration of the spell) - Szass Tam - ohnwand1 Notable extras All these items already existed in the game, but these are additional copies of them. * Rod of Resurrection -Szass Tam's Arena stolen from the temple service woman, Molzahn of Tymora. * Ring of Fire Control - Szass Tam's Arena stolen from the Weapons Merchant * Golden Girdle - Algoroth's chambers * Boots of Speed - Algoroths chambers * Bracers of Defense AC 3 - Algoroths chambers * Robe of the Evil Archmagi - Vicross Spoiler free version This version of the list is designed to be free of major plot spoilers for BG2:EE. This list is not free of all spoilers, merely ones which have a major impact on the story. As such, a few of the items have been renamed, had their descriptions altered, and in one case, removed entirely. In addition, some of the descriptions of where to acquire the item are left purposefully vague. In these cases by simply following the stated characters quest line, you are likely to run into the item naturally. Dorn (SoA) * Rancor +1 (+1 greatsword, which gets +1 to hit when you have killed someone) -Dorn's starting equipment * Abyssal Blade +3 (+1 Dex, -1 Int, +5 vs good, +1d4 fire damage) - Xachrimos * At a certain point in dorn's questline this blade can become empowered to deal extra damage to devils, demons, or both. These empowerment options are mutually exclusive. * Wand of glitterdust - Resurrection gorge, container * Potion of clairvoyance (Detect invisible 10 mins) - Winterbrook, Resurrection gorge * The Visage: (+1 Thac0, +1 saving throws, Immunity to feeblemind, confusion, fear and charm, Domination 1/day, Breath Acid 1/day (6d6), not usable by good) - Reward from binding devil in the tree Dorn (ToB) * Holy Longsword of Tyr (+3 - +6 dmg vs Chaotic Evil) - Any guard in Lunia * Silver Dragon Armor (AC:-2, Cha -2, +15% magic resistance, Movement rate increased by 3, Heals wearer 2 hp each time damage is taken, not usable by good) - crafted by Cespenar with Scales that drop from Dolrassa and Ixthezzys in Lunia Hexxat (SoA) * Jade fang +3 (5% chance to stun for 10secs, restores 1 hp to user with each hit) - Shou-Lung's tomb * Bag of holding modified - Hexxat gives it to you after defeating Dragomir Neera (SoA) * Neera's staff +1 (10% chance either target or weilder takes 1 fire damage) - Neera's starting equipment * Adoy's Belt (+5 saves vs Petrification/Polymorph) - Neera's starting equipment * The Grave Binder +2 (Dagger +2 that deals 1d6 base damage instead on 1d4) - Purchase from Gul Dukeem * Dagger of Venom +2 (From BG1, 1 pointer of damage per second for 15 seconds. Save vs Poison Negates) - Purchase from Gul Dukeem * Arrows of Dispelling - Purchase from Gul Dukeem * Robe of invocation (Fire cold acid and electric resit +20%) - Defeat a mage * Robe of Chaos Shield (Permanent chaos shield on wearer, AC -1) - Reward from Telana * Tunic of Blindeye (Movement rate increased by 2. 25% resistance to magic damage: Once per day: Wild Zone: All spells cast in 30 ft radius are wild surges for one turn, Wild Mages Only) - Purchase from Gul Dukeem * Wild Sling +1 (Target must save vs spell or 100% chance for wild surge on any spells cast next round) - Complete Quest to find Kirik * Shield of Fyrus Khal +2 : AC +3, +10% fire, cold, acid, electric resist, all allies within 5 ft gain +5% magic resistance. Cast spell turning once per day - After quest to find Kirik, convince mother that wild magic is too dangerous * Wooden Horse necklace: (+2 AC, +2 saving throws) - Complete Mereth's hairband quest * Collar Bell: (3 times a day wake everyone in 30 ft radius from sleep. Also make a saving throw or become deafened for 1 turn) - Complete Barad Ding's cat rescue quest * Charname's Tankard: (Restore 2d8hp 3 times per day) - Complete Mironda's Ale quest * Green Dragon Potion: (Str set to 25, int 3, con 3, Slows user. Lasts 24hours) - Complete Zaviak's quest * The Brick +2 (Returning throwing hammer, Save vs spells or take +1d12 magic dmg and suffer 100% spell failiure chance next round. Aura of wild magic: 10% change a spell cast within 10 ft of weilder, freind or foe alike, will become a wild surge) - Reward from the Half orc after you free him if you let him hit you without retaliating. * Wand of spell striking (Breach and Pierce Magic) - Neera's quest line, purchase from the wand vendor Neera (ToB) * Thayvan Circlet (+15% probability that a wild surge will have a positive effect) - Neera's quest line, at the very end * Wand of spell striking (Breach and Pierce Magic) - Neera's quest line, at the very end * Wand of Whips: Casts force whip on target creature: Duration 4 rounds . 1d6+1 magic damage per round + Save vs spells (-4) or become held for the remaining duration of the spell) - Kill the wizard at the very end when given the option * Cloak of the Lich (cold and electric resist +50%, immunity to death effects) - purchase in arena. * Kazrah´s shield (AC+5, chain lighting 1/day) - purchase in arena Rasaad (SoA) * Moonlight Walkers: (AC +2) - Rasaad's starting equipment * Glimmering Bands: (Thac0 +2) - Rasaad's starting equipment * Hojar's flame +1 (25% chance of inflicting 1d8 fire damage on hit) - Vagrant blades group, amphitheater * Lupine's Sling +2 (15% chance of inflicting disease on hit) - Vagrant blades group, amphitheater * Brooch of the vagrant blades (Reflect magic missiles back at the attacker) Vagrant blades group, amphitheater * Ox tail belt (+4 ac vs missile weapons, -2 charisma) Vagrant blades group, amphitheater * Ring of duplication ( AC +1 vs Missiles, Hide in shadows +10%, Mirror image 3 times per day) - Vagrant blades group, amphitheater * Belt of minor invulnerability (5% chance of wearer getting globe of minor invulnerability, Cast globe of minor invulnerability once per day) Vagrant blades group, amphitheater * Cowl of the stars (May cast melf's minute meteors once per day as a wizard the same level as the wearer) - Shana gifts it to you if you resolve encounter peacefully, otherwise on her corpse * Hawksight +2 (+1 dex) - Kill the tears of selune in initial Rasaad encounter * Cloak of unerrring strikes (+2 Thac0 with offhand) - Pickpocket or kill Treya at first Rasaad encounter in Trademeet * Cloak of atonement (each use of the cloak subtracts 1 con for 8 hours from wearer and randomly cast one of the following: Armor of Faith, Chant, Chaotic Commands, Death Ward, Shield of the Archons) - Complete trial of penance * Gauntlets of Aln Zekk (+3 damage when attacking with fists, 15% chance of inflicting 1d10 cold damage with each successful attack) - Complete trial of darkness * Eyes of the beholder (+1AC, 3 charges per day: Can cast Dominate, Paralyze or Fear) - Complete trial of pain * Gem of seeing (can cast true sight once per day) - Complete trial of blinding * Red Potion: (+50% resistance to Magic Damage, Set int to 25,Wis to 3, str to 3, Lasts 24 hours) Rasaad's quest line, after story event Rasaad (ToB) * Shadow Dragon Scales - Yxtrazzal Shadow plane * Cloak of the Dark Moon (+2 Ac, +2 saving throws at night. Immunity to blindness, Prot magical energy 3/day) - Monk's Quarters\ * Headband of the Devout: (permanent bless, Immunity to confusion, Righteous Magic 1/day, Monk only) - Monk's Quarters * Night walkers: +2 movement rate, Immunity to Web, Grease, Entangle. Shadow door 3 times per day - in the dwarf household, behind the locked door with 2 guards. Other * Ir'revrykal +5 "The Unholy Reaver" (Immunity to Charm, 50% chance to dispel magic on hit, 1D10+5, +5 vs good. Blackguards Only) - Watcher's Keep: Githyanki Encampment room 1 See also * New items in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition * New items in Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear * New items in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Sources * A guide to new magic items in BG2EE by ajwz Category:Items Category:Lists